Delirium
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Annie es presa de sus miedos y la adrenalina la recorre demasiado a menudo. Nunca acaba, y lo peor es que no es capaz de morir... - delirio cruzado, en plan crossover con una película genial, para el Torneo de HEFDLP - Gui


**Gui:** Este fic participa en el **TORNEO** de siempre ( **HEFDLP** ) sí, señores, es un torneo GENIAL, si no no seguiría participando. Es el segundo que hago con el tema del mes y la verdad es que me divierte.

Os reto otra vez a **adivinar la película** en la que está basado este relato de terror (ADVERTENCIA: TERROR) en menos de una frase, otra vez.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Collins salvo... (fin del disclaimer abajo)

* * *

 **Delirium**

Tenía que trepar, y trepar, hasta arriba por esos acantilados de la locura. Detrás de ella el hombre con seis dedos se acercaba, con la boca llena de la sangre de los muertos. Solo quedaba ella. Era tan imposible que solo quedase ella que quería llorar. ¿Por qué no había muerto al principio, como la mayoría? Morir le daba miedo. Llorar le daba miedo. Trepar le daba miedo, y mirar abajo era aún peor. Sentía el aliento del conde de seis dedos en la nuca, su saliva le cayó por la espalda. Annie gritó y se soltó, llorando, gritando, y cayó.

Pero la mano enguantada la agarró. El conde la había salvado para poder comérsela. El horror deformaba sus ojos.

El hombre trepó con ella hasta arriba. Un hombrecillo los esperaba, y agarró a Annie cuando el conde se la lanzó.

-Llévala a la Fosa de la Desesperación, quiero probar con ella la máquina -dijo, con su voz que chirriaba como un cuchillo frotado contra un cristal.

Las mejillas de Annie eran caminos de agua salada, ya sin voz.

Corrieron por el barranco, y los pies de Annie se llenaron de sangre y rasguños. Tuvieron que atravesar en balsa un lago lleno de anguilas, y el hombrecillo le susurraba al oído, mientras la agarraba por el pelo y el cuello:

-Las anguilas chillonas siempre gritan más fuerte cuando están a punto de comer… -y el susurro se volvió más fino y penetrante, haciéndose esperar por el placer de provocarle terror- carne humana...  
El grito de Annie superó el de las anguilas.

* * *

Se despertó en un cuarto subterráneo al olor de las sales que le acercaba un albino. No sabía si todo aquello era o no una pesadilla, pero ese hombre tan horroroso no parecía irreal. Tenía una sonrisa espantosa.

-Estáis en la Fosa de la Desesperación –se limitó a comentar.

Annie temblaba mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Quería irse de allí, pero antes tenía que irse aquél hombre. En cuanto abriese una puerta…

La oportunidad de Annie le saltó a los ojos al segundo. Para salir por lo que resultó ser el tronco de un árbol, pisoteó al hombre que se estampó contra su propia carretilla. Echó a correr tan deprisa y sin mirar lo que hacía que acabó enredada en mil lianas. Cuando no pudo avanzar más, aunque la adrenalina le latía en las orejas, se paró a mirar dónde estaba. Todo era oscuro y gris. El suelo pantanoso se enredaba en árboles y raíces, arena y otras cosas que Annie no quiso mirar. El silencio era denso y profundo y el frío le erizaba la piel. Ya no se atrevía a moverse. Esperó.

De repente, oyó un ruido, como de burbujas. Se movió hacia él, como hacia una liberación, pero cuando el ruido acabó, explotó el fuego. Le quemó las piernas, le atrapó la ropa, y Annie cayó al suelo entre gritos, retorciéndose, haciendo que se apagase. A penas se atrevió a respirar, todo le dolía como si el fuego aún estuviese ahí. Las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas llenas de arena. Cuando por fin se atrevió a poner una mano en el suelo para incorporarse, su mano se hundió, con todo su peso, en la arena blancuzca, salpicada de motas negras. Sintió que le aspiraba la mano y no podía apoyarse en nada para sacarla. La arena le llegó al hombro y su cara se iba a hundir en ella. Notó la arena en los ojos, en las mejillas, en la boca. Respiraba arena. Se iba a morir. Desaparecería…

* * *

¡596 palabras! Otra vez. Me habría gustado concluir, pero así da más miedo.

Y lo otro que habéis reconocido es claramente La princesa prometida. Algo así como mi película preferidísima. Le dedico esto a todos los que recitan mientras la ven, las rimas de Fezzik.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
